Stringed musical instruments such as guitars have been conventionally made over the years by assembling multiple pieces of wood or the like together to form a hollow body, and then affixing strings, a fingerboard, bridges and keys thereto in a well known manner. The pieces comprising the body are, in the case of many instruments, difficult to make due to their irregular shape and contour. The manufacture of such instruments is, therefore, a time consuming operation involving many steps. As a result, the price of these instruments to the purchaser is necessarily high and beyond the means of many persons who would like to play these instruments.